neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Riddle
Thomas Riddle (1880–1943) was a very wealthy English Muggle who owned most of the town of Little Hangleton. He and his wife Mary had a son named Tom. The Riddles were snobby and looked down on the poverty-stricken House of Gaunt who lived nearby. Although the Gaunts were also unpopular, frowned upon due to their squalour and ill manners by the most of the village, the Riddle looked down on most of the families in the village as well, becoming very unpopular amongst the locals. He was murdered along with his wife and son by his own grandson, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Biography Early life Thomas was born 1880. At some point he married Mary, who would give birth to their son, Tom, in 1905. Son's marriage The elderly Riddle couple suffered a great scandal when Tom mysteriously eloped and married Merope Gaunt, the daughter of the insane Marvolo Gaunt. The pair left for London, but Tom soon returned to his parents' home, claiming to have been "hood-winked" and "taken in" by Merope. This may have referred to her being a witch and probably using a Love Potion on him to obtain his affections, or to her pregnancy. Murder In 1943, Tom was confronted by his son from his forced marriage to Merope Gaunt—Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had been left in an orphanage after his mother's death and who was a very powerful wizard. Thomas was murdered by his grandson with the Killing Curse, as were his wife and son, leaving the three with horrified faces at their deaths, and no medical reason for how three perfectly healthy persons died just like that. Riddle then framed his uncle Morfin Gaunt for the crime, and Morfin was imprisoned in Azkaban by the Magical justice system. While the Muggle authorities could not figure out how the Riddles had died, many people suspected their gardener, Frank Bryce, of being the killer. However, the Muggle police never prepared charges against Bryce, due to lack of evidence. Thomas was buried in the Little Hangleton graveyard along with his son and wife. Due to their attitude towards the locals the only mourners for him were the parson, the mortician and the gravediggers. However, the murders did become the talk of the town, and residents of Little Hangleton did question what had happened and if it could reoccur. Behind the scenes *In , Albus Dumbledore refers to Riddle’s child, Tom (senior) as "the squire’s son." "Squire" is a British term referring to the leader of an English village, often a justice of the peace or a member of Parliament, indicating Thomas’s status in Muggle society. Etymology The name "Thomas" is the Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma’) which meant "twin". Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Tom Riddle sr. ru:Мистер Реддл fr:Thomas Jedusor pl:Thomas Riddle pt-br:thomas Riddle Category:1880 births Category:1943 deaths Category:Buried at Little Hangleton graveyard Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:English individuals Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Muggles Category:Murder victims Category:Riddle family